


So Close, So Far

by Coalmine301



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Can be read as Obitine, Dark Satine Kryze, Gen, but like... in not a healthy way, off-screen amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: It would only be a matter of time before he ran out of fuel in his tank.Before they found him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	So Close, So Far

With every movement, pain flared up through Obi-wan’s battered form. 

The Jedi had long since lost the strength to run. Then he had taken to power walking as fast as he dared. And when that failed he had crawled, dragging himself across the ground.

Something, anything, as long as he kept moving. 

He didn’t dare stop. Each moment he wasted trying to breathe or syphon the pain away was another moment his pursuers got closer. He couldn’t let them catch up. Especially when rescue was so close. 

Obi-wan glances up, ignoring the pain flaring through his neck. Just above the roofs of these dirty buildings he could make out the top of the Jedi Temple. And the clone barracks were closer, scattered roughly around the Temple’s base.

He wasn’t far now. All he had to do was drag his living corpse just a little bit farther to get the help he so desperately needed.

Normally Obi-wan despised healers, would fight tooth and nail to not be trapped in some stuffy medbay. But here, now, he thought he might cry with relief if he saw Kix or Matrix. Any medic, really. 

But everything hurt so much. His muscles screamed with every exertion, it would only be a matter of time before he ran out of fuel in his tank.

Before they found him.

Again.

The thought gave Obi-wan’s exhausted form enough adrenaline to drag himself another few paces. He couldn’t let himself fall into their hands again.

Yet as he glanced back Obi-wan grew less and less sure he had much of a choice in this matter. A concerning crimson trail followed wherever he went, staining the filthy duracrete. All his pursuers needed to do was follow the scarlet breadcrumbs.

Obi-wan felt his strength fading away when he heard someone shout, panicked voices yelling in Mando’a. Boots pounded on duracrete as figures raced to his side. Gentle hands rolled him over.

A familiar face loomed over him, radiating concern. Obi-wan’s exhausted brain could only tell him the skin tone was a bit too light for a clone, but nothing else. Their face was too blurry -everything was, actually- to tell what their expression was.

And certainly their identity.

It didn’t matter. Obi-wan passed out before he could find out anyways.

* * *

When Obi-wan awoke he didn’t recognize his surroundings. For a second the redhead panicked, moving to sit up, only to be pushed back down by a slender hand on his shoulder. A soft mattress and pillows awaited him, the Jedi willingly sinking into the comfort.

Blue-green eyes peered back at him, pale blonde curls tumbling over slender shoulders.

Instinctively Obi-wan felt himself stiffen. “Satine,” he croaked.

She smiled. “Hello, my dear.”

Graceful hands ran through gritty, auburn hair. It had grown out over the course of his capture. By now it must be giving his infamous mullet a run for its money. (And boy had Anakin relentlessly teased him about that thing!)

His beard was gone, though. Apparently his captors liked him without it, rubbing hands over now smooth skin. Obi-wan hadn't been used to feeling skin on skin at his jaw. It left him feeling almost violated, hated hands removing a sacred part of himself and then gleefully reveling in their victory. 

He could only hope he could grow it out again later. Even if just a bit of stubble. Anything to stop the horrible, skin-crawling sensation.

Obi-wan took a moment to examine his surroundings. It certainly wasn’t a medbay or the Halls of Healing, instead looking more like an apartment bedroom. The lights were very noticeably dimmed though that could have been because he was basically asleep just a few heartbeats earlier.

“We found you on one of the lower levels, near the clone barracks,” she explained. “There was so much blood, we were so scared we had lost you. Thank the gods we found you when we did.”

Obi-wan gave a soft breath in place of nodding -a decision his pounding skull appreciated. He was right on top of that place, of course someone must have noticed him.

Suddenly Satine’s expression hardened. “Next time will be harder,” she said, gliding over to a cabinet mounted on the wall. “Without your feet.”

She opened the cabinet and Obi-wan’s heart dropped as he saw what waited inside.

A bone saw. It was a rather archaic tool, predating the far more civilized and effortless vibroscalpels surgeons used today. Archaic or not it did its job. And that was all his tormentor needed.

Back then surgeons would saw off limbs as quickly as they could, before the vict- patient could die of pain or shock. Oddly enough bloodloss wasn’t much of a problem, especially if the healer was fast. Instead it was the horrible, burning infection that left the victims sick for days before the end that the Jedi had to worry about. (It was times like this Obi-wan cursed his knowledge about the darker sides of history)

He doubted Satine would give him the “kindness” of making it quick.

It was then Obi-wan registered the restraints tying him down. Even if they weren’t there he doubted he possessed the energy to fight her off, let alone escape.

A cruel smile spread across pale features. Satine advanced menacingly, the nightmarish tool held in hands everyone thought were pacifist. What fools they all were. What a fool he had been.

It was then Obi-wan realized he wouldn’t be making it out of here intact after all. 

A single tear slid down the redhead’s cheek.

Obi-wan had been so close to escaping. So close yet so far.


End file.
